


Loving Sam Wilson

by Elenauial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenauial/pseuds/Elenauial
Summary: “It’s our anniversary.”“Mmm,” Steve hummed. “And so for my gift, I want to spend it doing it what I love with the man I love.”Well. Sam could hardly deny him that, could he?PWP, see tags for content





	

“Bed?” Steve’s voice was a deep timber, his mouth pressed right against the shell of Sam’s ear, and a shiver went down Sam’s spine where his back was pressed against the other man’s warm chest, despite himself.

Sam made a small hum of agreement, but didn’t make a move to stand just yet. The bath water was starting to get cold, but his limbs were so relaxed that convincing them to move again was going to take a bit of effort.

“I like the rose petals,” Sam smirked, scooping up a small nub of pink soap floating in the water that had once held the aforementioned shape and idly letting it slide off his palm again. “Nice touch.”

“I thought it was romantic,” Steve replied and Sam could hear the smile in his tone.

They sat for another minute in silence, Steve’s head resting on Sam’s shoulder, his hands lazily rubbing the outside of Sam’s thighs. “Are you going to get up anytime soon?” His body language was relaxed, but there was a part of his body pressing against Sam’s back that gave away his eagerness for what was to come.

“I’m getting up…” Sam groused, with no real venom behind it, slowly pulling himself to his feet in the large tub and opening the drain.

Standing on the bathmat, he reached a hand out to Steve to help his boyfriend stand as well, before grabbing both their towels.

They dried off slowly, exchanging a few soft kisses. There was no real hurry; they had all the time in the world.

Neither of them bothered to dress again, Sam leading the way to their large bed and peeling back the sheets, Steve following him with a warm smile.

Falling back onto the soft surface, Sam pulled Steve on top of him, fitting their mouths together and continuing the gentle exchange, his hands rubbing slowly up the smooth skin of Steve’s back.

Steve’s mouth moved away from his and Sam tipped his head out of habit, letting Steve leave a trail of gentle kisses down hi s neck that turned rougher as they went, becoming a scrape of teeth over his collarbone and a soft bite on his chest. Sam let out a small gasp at the sensation and Steve quickly laved his tongue over the spot before heading farther down to circle his tongue around first one of Sam’s nipples and then the  other.

Panting softly, Sam ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. He wanted to touch his boyfriend as well, but didn’t feel any reason to rush.

Sam sighed as Steve’s mouth trailed down his body, his soft lips and warm tongue fluttering gently, leaving the only smallest hint of where they had been, but causing Sam to slowly feel himself harden in anticipation.

By the time Steve’s mouth had reached his cock, Sam was half-hard and he let out a small moan when Steve’s hand circled his erection. Steve looked up to meet him in the eye and gave him a small wink. Sam just snorted.

 “Going to get on with it anytime soon?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Steve moved quickly, swallowing Sam’s erection from base to tip. Sam groaned as he felt himself fully harden in Steve’s mouth and found his fingers threading through Steve’s short hair in earnest.

Steve backed off, letting the extra length fall from his mouth, gripping the base in his hand and focusing his mouth on the head. Sam squirmed as Steve ran his tongue along the ridge, sucked it against his lips and then pulled back to gently lick at his slit.

Sam’s head fell back on the pillows, content to lose himself in the sensation, but his boyfriend wasn’t ready to give it to him and his mouth retreated, teasing. Steve ran his tongue gently up the underside of Sam’s cock, from base to tip, nosed gently at his sac, and pressed feather-light kisses to his inner thighs. Sam let out a groan in frustration. He was okay with slow and gentle love-making, but this was just downright teasing.

Steve seemed to sense his boyfriend’s impatience though and went back to sucking in earnest. He wasn’t able to swallow Sam’s whole length when he was fully-erect, but he pumped his fist around the base as his lips tightened around what he could take and went to work enthusiastically.

Unable to help himself, Sam’s grip in Steve’s hair tightened as those soft lips surrounded him, tightly taking him in. Steve’s teasing had ended and now his pace was almost merciless, his head bobbing quickly up and down, his spit slicking Sam’s cock and creating the most erotic sound as he eagerly sucked, small moans barely audible from his throat.

Sam was losing himself in the sensation, his legs fully splayed on the bed and his hips pumping upward subconsciously. Steve’s tongue pressed tightly against the underside of his ridge with each upward motion, without losing the tightness of the suction at all and Sam’s head tipped farther back on the bed, letting out a low throaty moan.

Steve’s pace was relentless and Sam knew he would come soon. His moans became small choked-off sounds in the base of his throat as Steve pressed firmly down on his thighs and swallowing him down as deeply as he could, time and time again, almost reaching Sam’s full length, the tip of his nose nearly brushing the short hairs at the base.

Sam’s hips twitched but he was unable to thrust against Steve’s strength and was held in place as Steve did his best to devour him. He removed his hands from Steve’s hair, in fear of pulling too tightly and moved to grasp them in the sheets, clenching as hard as he could. Letting out small gasps in between breaths he was forgetting to take, Sam felt his body clench, spilling his release down Steve’s throat.

Breathing heavily and trying to regain his bearings, Sam could feel Steve swallow and gently release his softening prick, letting it fall gently from his mouth. He groaned and let his body relax against the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to come lay by his side again. When he did, Steve was licking his lips smugly.

“Good?” he asked. The cocky shit. But Sam loved him regardless.

“Always,” Sam answered with a sincere smile. He could indulge the man’s ego occasionally. “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor,” he said, running a hand gently over Steve’s cock.

“Not tonight,” he said gently. “Roll over. I’m not done with your anniversary present yet.”

“It’s _our_ anniversary,” Sam teased. “That means it’s yours too.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed. “And so for my gift, I want to spend it doing it what I love with the man I love.”

Well. Sam could hardly deny him that, could he? It’d be selfish of him. He smiled and complied, resting his arms on the pillow and spreading his legs slightly. He did wonder if this was coming when Steve had fingered him gently in the bathtub, taking his time cleaning and opening him up.

Steve nuzzled his neck at the base of his hair and Sam purred in appreciation.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Beginning at the top of his neck, Steve began pressing gentle kisses to Sam’s skin, gently peppering his shoulder blades and then trailing his tongue down the length of his spine. Sam was still soft so soon after his orgasm but he could feel his body tingle in anticipation of what was to come.

Steve continued his pursuit gently down Sam’s back, the way he had done with his chest, until he reached the bottom, where he gave a gentle bite to the curved flesh of Sam’s ass. Sam gave a hum of appreciation but spread his thighs farther apart to let Steve know where he _really_ wanted him.

“Something you want, Sam?” he teased.

“You know what I want.”

Parting his cheeks, Steve gently ran the tip of his thumb over Sam’s hole unexpectedly and Sam gave a little jump in surprise and approval. He could feel a twitch of interest from his spent cock.

Tilting his head forward and lifting his hips up in the air in anticipation, Sam waited to see if Steve would tease again or indulge him.

Steve continued teasing gently, circling the tip of a finger over Sam’s hole gently, his hands spreading and massaging the globes of Sam’s cheeks.

“Come on,” Sam growled.

And Steve did. Leaning forward quickly, he licked wetly from the base of Sam’s sac, over Sam’s perineum, across his hole and to the base of his back in one fast motion.

Sam gasped in want and suddenly Steve’s mouth was back, focused solely where Sam wanted it. Steve’s tongue fluttered against his hole, pressing tightly against it before backing away to lap at it, then circle the rim.

His head falling forward, Sam groaned and could feel his cock start to harden once again. The pleasure was different from when Steve sucked him off; it was less overwhelming but it felt more intense somehow, like it was shaking him to his core.

There were nights when Steve would take his time with this, gently licking at Sam until he would fall apart from Steve’s tongue alone, but his boyfriend’s frantic pace told him this wasn’t one of those times. Steve’s tongue was fast and messy against his hole and Sam knew what he wanted.

“Ready to fuck me, babe?” he purred.

Steve pulled away and his voice shook a little. “Please?”

Sam just reached wordlessly for the lube they had left out on the bedside table and handed it over.

“Just give me a couple fingers first. It shouldn’t take much.”

Steve pressed kisses gently to Sam’s back as he slicked up his fingers. As he predicted, Sam was able to take one and then two easily after their preparation in the bath.

“I’m ready,” he said, reaching for a condom and passing that to Steve as well.

Steve didn’t say anything but gave a desperate whimper as he began putting it on and slicking himself up. Sam gave himself a few gentle strokes in anticipation.

“You sure you’re ready?” Steve asked, lining himself up with Sam’s entrance. His voice quivered but his movements were very controlled.

“Yes. Please. Want  you,” Sam whimpered. He was fully erect again and eager for the pleasure of having Steve inside of him.

Steve slid forward, gently as always, taking his time to make sure Sam was comfortable as he pressed himself in, inch by inch.

Sam let out a soft whimper at the sensation that turned into a low moan as Steve bottomed out, settling deep inside him.

“Good?” Steve asked, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his spine.

“Fuck yes,” Sam purred,  enjoying the stretch, the fullness, and the heat of Steve inside him.

“Ready for more?”

“Please.”

Steve always started slowly, pulling out only a little each time before thrusting back in softly, letting Sam acclimate to the sensation. Sometimes he would continue to tease until  Sam was growling, _begging_ , before he would quicken his pace but tonight he seemed too impatient.

He did give a few shallow thrusts, but he then began to pick up speed, each shift of his hips more rapid and forceful than the last until barely a minute later, he had begun fucking Sam in earnest; withdrawing nearly the full length of his cock on every stroke and snapping his hips back against Sam’s roughly.

Sam groaned, his head hanging between his shoulders and his fingers reaching down to tangle in the sheets for the second time that night. Steve’s pace didn’t relent and Sam’s body jolted at every stroke of Steve’s hard cock filling him so exquisitely, as soft gasps beginning to fall from his lips.

Sometimes they would fuck for hours, switching position again and again until Sam’s body was overstimulated and exhausted, but this time he could tell that Steve was close.

Bending forward, Steve rested one hand on the bed and brought the other up to circle Sam’s erection, jerking it gently in time with his movements. Steve’s lips ghosted over Sam’s shoulder, his mouth warm and his breath ragged as his rhythm became erratic.

Sam’s fingers tightened in the sheets and he could feel his toes curling as another orgasm approached. Steve’s was near too, from the way he kept breathing Sam’s name out softly between his lips in a small broken sound.

A low grunt escaped Sam’s lips as he came, feeling himself spill over Steve’s fingers and his body tense. He knew he was clenching tightly around Steve because a second later, Steve was releasing a guttural moan into his ear.

Panting, Sam trembled slightly in the aftershocks of his orgasm, but as always, Steve was the first to recover, pressing many enthusiastic kisses into his shoulder blade.

“That was amazing. Happy anniversary. To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> For shaosfantastic on tumblr, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find me as steflovessamwilson on tumblr


End file.
